


Massages

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Almost domestic?, Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Multi, a nice short little fluff piece, just a silly little fic I've had on my computer for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: d’Artagnan watched Aramis’s hands.Aramis’s hands were meticulous in whatever they did. Whether he was polishing his pistols, sharpening his sword, patching up a wound, or sewing up one of the many tears that the boys acquired in their clothing, they were precise.d’Artagnan liked watching Aramis’s hands, to the point of distraction. He let a lazy smile tug at his lips as he watched Aramis’s hands work over the tense muscles of Athos’s shoulders.





	Massages

            d’Artagnan watched Aramis’s hands.

            Aramis’s hands were meticulous in whatever they did. Whether he was polishing his pistols, sharpening his sword, patching up a wound, or sewing up one of the many tears that the boys acquired in their clothing, they were precise.

            d’Artagnan liked watching Aramis’s hands, to the point of distraction. He let a lazy smile tug at his lips as he watched Aramis’s hands work over the tense muscles of Athos’s shoulders. Athos made a noise of discomfort as Aramis worked at the knots in his shoulders. Aramis kissed the skin of Athos’s shoulder placatingly and d’Artagnan shifted restlessly.

            “Are you paying attention?” Aramis asked him and d’Artagnan broke out of his thoughts to look at where Aramis was watching him. “I’ll take that as a no.” He smirked before he tugged d’Artagnan in by the collar of his shirt. Aramis took the younger man’s hands and guided them to smooth over Athos’s skin and soothe the aching muscles underneath. “Just like that,” Aramis said into d’Artagnan’s ear and pressed a gentle kiss to the boy’s cheek. “You can feel Athos relaxing underneath your hands.” And they both could. “Our Athos is too tense, too wound up.” d’Artagnan tried not to shudder at the way Aramis’s breath was ghosting over his neck.

            d’Artagnan hummed his agreement and he slipped his hands out from under Aramis’s so he could press a kiss into the side of Athos’s neck. He peppered kisses along Athos’s shoulders and then shifted down to kiss his back. Athos arched into the touches silently and his hands gripped at the blankets. d’Artagnan smirked into Athos’s skin before he placed a final, nipping kiss to Athos’s back, just above his waistband. He pulled away and Aramis shook his head fondly.

            “I do believe you’re only winding Athos up more instead of helping him to relax,” Aramis chuckled warmly with a fond smile to the youngest member of their little group.

            “I was trying to help.”

            “He’s fine, Aramis,” Athos grumbled. Aramis snorted.

            “Of course you’d say that, Athos.”

            “Leave him be,” Athos said and lifted his head up off the pillow so he could glance at Aramis over his shoulder. “Come here, _mon couer_.” Athos patted the spot next to him on the bed. d’Artagnan moved to stretch out next to Athos and smiled as the other man lazily opened his eyes to peer over at him.

            “Athos.”

            “d’Artagnan,” Athos said back and ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair soothingly. The younger man pushed into the touch eagerly and shifted closer.

            “I thought you’d come to learn,” Aramis chided gently.

            “I’m learning,” d’Artagnan said with a small grin but quickly worked to school his features into something more neutral. Aramis hummed but his face showed his disbelief at d’Artagnan’s words.

            “Not what I intended you to,” Aramis muttered to himself.

            “Leave him be,” Athos repeated but now he had a small quirk to his mouth that he was trying to hide. d’Artagnan grinned and pushed closer to Athos so that their noses were practically touching.

            “Ah, now I see how it is. I see who you prefer,” Aramis teased and brushed a light kiss to the back of Athos’s neck before kissing d’Artagnan as well.

            “As if you don’t prefer Porthos,” Athos said and easily turned over onto his back.

            “That’s not the same,” Aramis said.

            “How’s that?” d’Artagnan asked with a light laugh.

            “Because,” Aramis said simply and didn’t elaborate further. Athos rolled his eyes and covered Aramis’s hands where they were resting on Athos’s chest.

            “A very informative explanation, thank you, Aramis,” Athos said and brought Aramis’s hands up to his lips so he could press a soft kiss to his knuckles. d’Artagnan laughed at Athos’s quip back at Aramis and he stretched languidly, his arms above his head.

            “Porthos should be back anytime now,” d’Artagnan hummed as he noted the way the sun was starting to slant through the window on it’s descent.

            Aramis hummed his agreement and it was only a moment or two later that the door opened and Porthos slipped inside. He was dust-coated and had sheen of sweat covering his face and neck. d’Artagnan scrambled up and over to Porthos to give him a soft kiss. Porthos hummed into it and settled his hands on the d’Artagnan’s waist.

            “I see I’ve been missed,” Porthos grinned when they broke away from each other.

            “Very much,” d’Artagnan said with a coy smile as he easily undid the fastenings of Porthos’s doublets.

            “Aramis has become a bad influence for you, pup,” Porthos said and let d’Artagnan peel his heavy studded jacket off.

            “Are you complaining?” d’Artagnan asked as he tossed Porthos’s doublet over a chair.

            “Never said that,” Porthos chuckled and easily wrapped his arms around d’Artagnan again once the youngest of them was back within reach. d’Artagnan hooked his finger into the low collar of Porthos’s shirt and dragged him back toward the bed where Athos and Aramis were.

            d’Artagnan grinned as Porthos kissed him and then pressed him back into the bed. “Better,” d’Artagnan said and shifted so that Porthos was settled more comfortably between his thighs.

            “Definitely,” Aramis said and moved to smooth Porthos’s hair down from where d’Artagnan’s hands had mussed it up.

            Porthos hummed and settled his head on d’Artagnan’s chest.

            They all settled into a soft silence that surrounded them like a blanket. Porthos listened to the steady thud of d’Artagnan’s heart in his chest while d’Artagnan let his fingers slip over the material of Porthos’s shirt. Aramis had moved to settle between Athos and d’Artagnan. Aramis was twirling a strand of d’Artagnan’s hand around his finger and running his other hand down the line of Athos’s back since Athos was curled into Aramis’s side.

            After a while though, d’Artagnan started to squirm in discomfort. “I’ve got to get these trousers off,” he mumbled to himself.

            Porthos grumbled and moved off of d’Artagnan. d’Artagnan lifted his hips and kicked off his leathers. He wiggled out of his shirt as well and tossed it off the bed before he settled again, relieved at feeling less confined.

            “Aramis is definitely a bad influence,” Athos drawled and d’Artagnan grinned as he shifted to show off a little more. “Enough,” Athos said and swatted at d’Artagnan’s hip.

            “Fine,” d’Artagnan sighed and settled again primly.

            “There’s no need to pout about it,” Aramis said and gave d’Artagnan a gorgeous smile. “It’s not that we don’t appreciate the view.”

            “I’m not pouting,” d’Artagnan said.

            “I’m sorry, would you prefer sulking?” Athos asked dryly. d’Artagnan gave Athos a look. “No, d’Artagnan. Do no-” The ‘t’ came out more as a breath as d’Artagnan pounced on Athos. Aramis made a disgruntled noise as the two wrestled practically on top of him.

            Aramis gave d’Artagnan’s legs a shove to keep from getting kicked in the face by the young man’s flailing limbs, but it ended up sending both d’Artagnan and Athos off the bed altogether. d’Artagnan landed with a yelp and Aramis and Porthos could hardly contain their laughter.

            d’Artagnan and Athos stayed tangled on the floor. Athos shook his head in annoyance at having ended up on the floor with d’Artagnan on top of him but d’Artagnan pulled back to press a placating kiss to Athos’s lips.

            “You are very lucky I am so fond of you,” Athos muttered and pushed d’Artagnan’s hair from his eyes.

            “I know,” d’Artagnan said earnestly and he smiled softly.

            It was making it very difficult for Athos to continue being agitated with him.

            “Can we please get back into bed like normal people?” Athos asked.

            “I suppose if we must,” d’Artagnan joked with a grin. He rolled off of Athos and helped the other to his feet.

            “You’re a menace,” Porthos said and pointed to d’Artagnan. Aramis laughed and Porthos raised an eyebrow at him. “Not like you’re much better, ‘Mis.”

            “Hey!” Aramis protested.

            “It _is_ where he’s learned most of it from,” Athos said as he settled back into bed. d’Artagnan laughed as he moved to lay down again. He yawned quietly and settled into Athos’s side. d’Artagnan smiled sleepily as Athos brushed a soft kiss to his forehead.

            The comfortable silence from earlier returned and d’Artagnan easily felt himself drifting off to the sound of Athos’s heart beating in his chest and Aramis and Porthos talking quietly on Athos’s other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff piece that I've had cluttering my computer for nearly a year I think. I finally got around to finishing it. Hope you all liked it!   
> -James


End file.
